Les Temps Modernes
by Narcisse
Summary: 48e défi du Poney Fringant. Ou comment revisiter la vie des Elfes en Arda.


**Notes : **48e défi du Poney Fringant, sur le thème du "voyage dans le temps". Encore une fois, j'ai choisi d'en faire une interprétation très large... Je n'en dirai pas plus et vous laisse découvrir le résultat !

Petit lexique quenya-français : "_Haru_" signifie "grand-père", "_Ná merye i turuhalmeri_" est, très grossièrement, une façon de souhaiter de joyeux fêtes (la traduction littérale est, à peu près, "Puisse cette nouvelle année est heureuse").

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Les Temps Modernes<strong>

o o o

**8h00**

« Il faudrait passer récupérer la bûche à 17h. Pourrais-tu t'en charger ? »

La cuisine chaleureuse était calme à cette heure-ci. On n'entendait que le ronronnement bienheureux d'un poste de radio qui égrenait les élégantes notes d'une sonate de Chopin. Au loin, la pendule du séjour sonna huit coups.

Elrond leva les yeux vers son épouse.

« 17h ? Je ne suis sensé quitter la clinique qu'à 18h… »

Celebrian afficha une mine contrariée.

« J'étais pourtant persuadée que tu finissais plus tôt aujourd'hui ! Je ne peux pas y aller, je suis en répétition au Conservatoire jusqu'à 17h30 et le pâtissier sera déjà fermé à cette heure-ci… »

Elle poussa un soupir ; la journée s'annonçait bien longue… Par les Valar, comme les réveillons de Yule étaient parfois pénibles à organiser !

« Ne t'en fais pas, je m'arrangerai, affirma-t-il d'un ton rassurant. Où l'as-tu commandée ?

- Chez Miruvor, comme d'habitude. » Puis, avec un léger sourire en coin, elle ajouta : « Au pire, tu pourras toujours dépêcher un de tes externes… »

A cet instant précis, Elrohir apparut au seuil de la porte, l'air passablement endormi. Il pénétra dans la pièce, marmonna un « Bonjour » auquel ses parents répondirent sur un ton enjoué, puis ouvrit la porte du frigidaire – devant lequel il resta planté, totalement immobile, pendant de longues secondes.

Sa mère l'observa avec un regard amusé.

« Le jus d'orange est sur la table, Elrohir.

- … Hein ? Ah. Oui. »

Elrond réprima un petit rire.

o o o

Legolas, perdu dans ses pensées, tournait machinalement une cuillère dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Assis face à lui, impeccable dans son costume trois-pièces parfaitement taillé, son père lisait le journal. Ils étaient tous deux attablés dans la vaste salle à manger silencieuse.

« N'oublie pas que nous sommes invités chez Elrond et Celebrian ce soir. »

Soudainement tiré de sa rêverie, le cœur battant, le jeune Elfe redressa la tête. Thranduil l'observait par-dessus les pages froissées de son journal.

« Nous sommes attendus pour 19h. »

Legolas acquiesça distraitement, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, puis s'absorba de nouveau dans sa contemplative réflexion.

Une lueur soucieuse passa dans le regard de son père.

o o o

Trônant sur des fauteuils jumeaux, de part et d'autre d'une petite table, Galadriel et Celeborn sirotaient tranquillement une tasse de thé. Tandis qu'il feuilletait un imposant traité de botanique, elle consultait d'un air affairé les dernières nouvelles sur sa tablette. Devant eux, les larges baies vitrées de la pièce laissaient apparaître un immense parc boisé, que la neige ensevelissait sous un épais tapis duveteux.

Elle consulta sa montre.

« Je ne vais pas tarder à partir, je dois être à 10h à la Fondation pour prononcer mes vœux de fin d'année, dit-elle. Je devrais être de retour en début d'après-midi.

- Je serai probablement à l'Université à ce moment-là. A moins qu'Haldir ne vienne jusqu'ici, nous avons quelques recherches à finir aujourd'hui… »

o o o

Celebrian poussa un soupir d'inconfort. La plupart de ses robes devenaient trop justes, et la perspective future de devoir bientôt mettre en pause sa carrière de concertiste ne l'enchantait guère. Hélas, la pratique de la harpe s'accordait bien mal avec une grossesse…

Elle se tourna vers Elladan, qui descendait bruyamment l'escalier.

« Je dois partir. Tu n'oublieras pas de réveiller ta sœur, je compte sur vous pour que vous débarrassiez le salon de tout votre bazar d'ici ce soir ! »

o o o

**11h00**

Réfugié dans sa chambre, Legolas était affalé sur la confortable banquette qui jouxtait la fenêtre. Au-dehors, la neige s'était arrêtée de tomber, et recouvrait désormais de sa robe immaculée les vignes qui s'étendaient au loin.

Les heures semblaient s'étirer à l'infini ; il lui tardait d'être à ce soir.

Il saisit la guitare qui reposait à ses côtés, appuyée contre le mur, et commença à en gratter doucement les cordes d'un air songeur.

o o o

A pas de loup, retenant à grand-peine leur fou-rire, Elladan et Elrohir pénétrèrent dans la chambre de leur petite sœur. Ils s'avancèrent précautionneusement dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, tâchant d'éviter autant que possible les divers obstacles – vêtements, chaussures et autres choses plus ou moins identifiables – qui compliquaient leur progression. Puis, parvenus de part et d'autre du lit, ils se lancèrent une œillade complice, débutèrent un compte-à-rebours silencieux… Et lâchèrent les paquets de neige qu'ils tenaient dans leurs mains sur le visage de leur tendre sœur endormie, qui se réveilla en poussant un hurlement sauvage.

« MAIS PUTAIN VOUS ETES MALADES ?! DEGAGEZ DE MA CHAMBRE, BANDE DE CRETINS ! »

Les deux jumeaux, désormais franchement hilares, s'enfuirent sous les insultes d'Arwen, qui ne s'arrêta de crier que lorsqu'ils eurent refermé la porte.

Après quoi, elle retourna son oreiller trempé et s'enfouit de nouveau sous sa couette.

o o o

Retranché dans l'ambiance paisible et feutré de son bureau, Celeborn faisait face à l'immense bibliothèque qui occupait tout un pan de mur. Derrière lui s'élevait le grattement d'un stylo et, de temps à autre, le bruissement de quelques feuilles, alors qu'Haldir, attablé, était occupé à prendre des notes.

« Haldir ? »

Son assistant leva la tête.

« Oui, professeur ?

- Sauriez-vous par hasard où se trouve l'essai sur le bouturage des rameaux de Mallorn ? Je ne parviens pas à mettre la main dessus… »

o o o

Celebrian ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Je vous avais demandé de réveiller votre sœur, pas de la martyriser !

- On a bien tenté de la réveiller en douceur, mais comme visiblement ça ne marchait pas, on a été forcés de passer à l'étape supérieure… »

Arwen décocha à ses frères réjouis un regard assassin, tandis que leur mère levait les yeux au ciel.

« Ça suffit, assez ri pour aujourd'hui. Filez de là, avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon. »

L'ire maternelle étant bien plus redoutable que les crises de colère de leur puînée, ils ne se firent pas prier deux fois. Elrond, qui arrivait tout juste, venait d'assister à la fin de la scène.

Celebrian se tourna vers lui, bras croisés.

« Vraiment, je jure qu'ils tiennent ça de leur père. »

Son époux la regarda avec un air tout à fait outré.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler ! »

o o o

**19h00**

Legolas arbora une expression mi-gênée, mi-scandalisée.

« Ada ! Il n'y avait rien de plus discret ?! »

Une élégante berline couleur pourpre, au profil racé, trônait devant le perron du manoir. Thranduil en ouvrit la portière après avoir épousseté les pans de sa veste, et adressa un sourire à son fils.

« Je n'ai pourtant pas pris le modèle le plus tape-à-l'œil. Le mauvais goût ne cesse de repousser les limites de la décence, de nos jours. »

Résigné, l'adolescent prit place à l'intérieur de la voiture, enfouissant au plus profond de son esprit la proche vision du jour où, immanquablement, son père le déposerait devant les grilles de son lycée au volant de sa nouvelle acquisition.

Ils se mirent en route et, bien vite, dépassèrent l'imposant portail de la propriété, puis longèrent les murs qui encerclaient les coteaux du vignoble et sur lesquels se lisait, en grandes lettres noires, l'inscription « _Château Mirkwood_ ».

o o o

Le nez penché au-dessus de la carafe de cristal dans laquelle décantait le vin, Celebrian en respira abondamment les effluves épicés.

« Les cinq prochains mois me paraissent bien longs, tout à coup. »

Elrond, une bouteille de champagne à la main, lui lança un regard amusé et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je garde nos meilleures bouteilles pour fêter l'évènement futur. »

L'écho de plusieurs voix résonna depuis le hall, ponctué par le claquement de la porte d'entrée, tandis que les invités pénétraient dans la demeure, accompagnés par une nouvelle bourrasque de neige.

« Thranduil ! Cela fait si longtemps ! »

« Vous êtes toujours aussi superbe, ma chère marraine. »

« Comment allez-vous, Elrond ? »

« Mais vous avez encore grandi depuis la dernière que je vous ai vus ! »

« _Haru_, ça fait seulement trois semaines… »

« Tu as l'air en pleine forme, Celebrian. Les répétitions pour le prochain concert avancent-elles bien ? J'espère tout de même que tu prends soin de te ménager… »

« Les dernières bouteilles que tu m'as apportées étaient fabuleuses. Comment s'annonce le cru de cette année ? »

o o o

Arwen, qui attachait une attention toute particulière à soigner ses entrées, attendit que les salutations soient achevées pour descendre l'escalier, pavanant dans sa nouvelle robe acquise pour l'occasion. Legolas l'admira longuement, le regard brillant, tandis qu'elle s'approchait. Arrivée à sa hauteur, la jeune Elfe lui jeta une timide œillade parfaitement étudiée.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

« Salut », lâcha-t-elle d'un ton faussement dégagé.

o o o

**23h00**

« Comment vas-tu, ces derniers temps...? »

Thranduil et Celebrian étaient tous les deux réunis dans la cuisine, adossés à un comptoir. Le regard absent, il faisait lentement tournoyer les quelques lichées de vin au fond de son verre, cependant qu'elle l'observait, l'air à la fois grave et affectueux.

Un temps, la question resta suspendue dans le silence à peine troublé par le murmure lointain des conversations.

Il prit une longue inspiration.

« Mieux. Mais je suis incapable de tourner la page. »

Elle posa doucement une main compatissante sur son bras.

« Et je m'inquiète pour Legolas. Depuis peu, je peine à le comprendre, à discerner ses préoccupations. Il est devenu si secret, si... Distant.

- C'est aussi de son âge… Non ? Mais je le reconnais, cela ne rend les choses que plus douloureuses… »

Il inclina la tête vers Celebrian, la gorge nouée, le visage marqué par une sourde affliction. Elle lui adressa un sourire triste.

« Laissez-vous du temps, Thranduil. Le deuil en réclame beaucoup. »

Ils restèrent un instant muets, parfaitement immobiles. Puis, elle s'empara du verre de son confident et le porta à ses lèvres, devant l'air totalement scandalisé de ce dernier.

Son sourire se fit plus heureux.

« Juste une gorgée. Et surtout, pas un mot ! »

o o o

Galadriel savoura une gorgée de liqueur dorée.

« Merveilleux ! Vous nous gâtez, Elrond. »

Ils étaient confortablement installés sur de moelleux fauteuils de cuir, autour de l'âtre dans lequel ronflait un feu chatoyant. Les rires des quatre jeunes adolescents leur parvenaient de la pièce attenante.

« Mais où est passé Thranduil ? C'est si rare de le voir louper une telle dégustation ! s'étonna Celeborn.

- Probablement en compagnie de Celebrian ? Tâchons de lui garder un verre. »

La haute pendule en bois sombre sonna minuit. Des bruits de pas claquèrent sur le parquet et la porte s'ouvrit soudain, laissant entrevoir le joyeux visage d'Arwen.

« _Ná merye i turuhalmeri_ ! »


End file.
